csapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Slavery Codes
__TOC__ Slavery Codes are the culmination of a series of Acts that have been passed since the War of Northern Aggression. The primary focus of these acts has been to enact reform measures in the treatment of slaves. Slavery Reform Acts The Slavery Reform Acts were a series of Acts passed by the Confederate Congress during the late 19th and early 20th centuries in order to put a more humane face on the institution and re-introduce Slavery into the former Northern States of the Old Union. The first of these acts was passed as part of President Davis' Reconstruction plan for the North. The following laws became part the CS Civil Code and are commonly called the Slave Codes. Section 1. Escape # When a slave flees from their owner and it is their first offense the owner shall have the option of either petitioning the Federal Government to purchase said slave or have said slave disciplined by whipping according to the terms for whipping (See Discipline). # When a slave flees from their owner and it is their second offense the Federal Government shall purchase the slave from the owner at the price the owner paid. ## The Federal Government shall remand the slave to a Federal Penal Center (FPC) for re-education.Re-education has never been defined by the government and all FPC's aren't open to public scrutiny. As a result rumors abound that the FPC don't re-educate slaves at all, but uses them for experimentation. Alas, no documentation to prove such rumors has surfaced. Section 2. Work Day & Week # A Slave's work day shall not exceed 10 hours of actual work. ## Slaves who work in Agriculture shall not begin work until after the sun has started to rise above the horizon. ## Slaves used as Domestic Servants (Servants in a home) are exempt from the 10 hour day limit. # A Slaves' work week shall not exceed 60 hours. # All Slaves' must be given 1 full day (24 hours) for their religious practice and such day shall be either Saturday or Sunday according to the day of worship observed by their master. # All Slaves throughout the Confederacy shall be entitled to receive 1 hour for lunch, beginning at noon. Section 3. Domestic Unions # Slaves shall have the privilege of Domestic Unions, which aren't the same as Marriage in that the union is between a buck and a winch. # Male slaves may be united with more than one winch. # All Domestic Unions are subject to the approval of the concerned slaves' master. # Domestic Unions must be registered in the State where the ceremony occurs. # Domestic Unions performed in one State are valid in all other States. Section 4. Religion # All slaves are prohibited the practice of any religion other than the faith of their master. Section 5. Education # All slave owners are prohibited from teaching their slaves how to read and write in any language. # All slave owners are restricted to educating their slaves on subjects strictly related to the jobs they will be performing so long as such education does not involve learning to read and write. # Any slave who is found to possess the knowledge for reading and writing shall immediately be placed in the custody of the Federal Investigative Bureau (FIB), for the execution of the penalty. Section 6. Medical Requirement # All slave owners are required to insure that all their slaves undergo a yearly medical exam by a Federally certified Medical Doctor and, if needed, receive any treatment necessary by said Medical Doctor. # All slave owners are required to submit proof that the aforementioned required medical exam has, in fact, been conducted by a Federally certified Medical Doctor and any necessary treatment has been provided by said Medical Doctor. # Failure to follow this provision will result in a fine of not less than $750,000 per slave per instance or 10 years in prison or both as well as the confiscation of all slaves without any compensation. Section 7. Discipline The Disciplining of Slave(s) is an integral part of maintaining control over a slave and shall include the following: # A slave may be locked up in a room that is no more than 4' wide by 4' long by 6' tall, but no smaller than 3' wide by 3' long by 6' tall. ## The room must contain proper ventilation and sanitation. ## Confinement may not exceed 30 consecutive days. ## A complete Medical Exam, by a Federally certified Medical Doctor, and treatment, by said Medical Doctor, is required every 7 days, if confinement exceeds 7 days, and at the end of the confinement period. # Whipping, although declared a draconian form of discipline, may not exceed 20 lashes in a 48 hour period, nor exceed 40 lashes within a 96 hour period. ## If the maximum number of lashes (40) is reached within the afore mentioned 96 hour period, any further use of this form of discipline must be suspended until 96 hours have passed. ## A complete Medical Exam, by a Federally certified Medical Doctor, and treatment, by said Medical Doctor, is required within 4 hours after each instance the punishment is dispensed. The Disciplining of Slave(s) shall NOT include the following: # The withholding of food and water. # Blinding in one eye or both. # Branding. # Amputation of any body parts, to include but not limited to: arms, hands, legs, feet, ears. # Physical castration; although this maybe used ONLY as a reproduction control measure and it must be performed by a Federally certified Medical Doctor. Section 8. Freeing Slaves # When an owner of slaves petitions the Federal Government to be relieved of their slaves, the Federal Government shall be obligated to pay no less than the exact value of the slaves to the certified owner. Section 9. Auctions # Only single or orphaned slaves may be put up for sale. # A slave that is 17 years old or younger may not be sold unless they are an orphan. # All public auctions, excepting the Slave Auction Network, must be conducted within a fully enclosed structure. # In order to purchase any slave the buyer must be at least 18 years old and fully able to demonstrate they are capable of providing for the proper care of the slave. Slave Auction Network # Any person who buys a slave through the Slave Auction Network (either the Slave Shopping Network (TV) or eSlave (Internet)) must be at least 18 years old. Notes Slave Codes) Category:SLAVERY